The Real Star-Crossed Lovers
by Lexington1289
Summary: What you thought you knew of the Hunger Games was all a trick. Check out to see the real truth.
1. Chapter 1

Clato. When Clove dies, she remembers painful memories with Cato. Rated T for HG gore.

* * *

Heys guys, please enjoy my wonderful one shot! Yay! its kinda bad, but Im bored so ya.

* * *

Clove lay gasping on the salty-stained grass. It was warm and soft, and it helped to ebb the attention away from her throbbing, dented temple. There was no way she could live now, even with the Capitol's help. No one cared about her anyways. She was an only child from District Two. Her father was always busy, never home. Her mother died in a plague that passed the District's when she was four. The only person who really cared was Cato, and she had ruined that already. The fire was draining out of her, she could no longer kick with the passion she once had. She couldn't hate, the only emotion she was ever sure of. Even now, she couldn't think of a single reason to hate Katniss Everdeen, Fire Girl, or even Thresh, the person who had keep her away from her kill and made the predator prey. Ok, maybe she could think of a few. But the hate could only stay a few moments until slipping away. The only thing she really cared about now was spending the last few moments of her life with Cato. She already knew why when she screamed Cato, he didn't come. He didn't care about her anymore. She had broke him for the last time. And now, she was the broken one.

She still remembered that fateful day, the previous day in the arena. Cato and Clove had known each other, grew up with each other, they were an unknown Romeo and Juliet, in the end. When they saw each other at the reaping, they instantly knew. They would be picked. And of course, they're right.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Focus, Clove, focus. I need to remember Cato when I die." _Clove desperately thought. The memory of the fateful night was coming back to her.

The night before. They were the last ones of the Careers, huddled together for warmth. The cold, creepy, dark night had had their effect on them, making them slowly creep towards each other before they were wrapped into one another. It was terribly awkward, because a few days ago, Cato had announced his love for Clove, and she left him hanging to this day. Clove was the one to break the heavy silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?!" Cato asked, confused.

"I didn't tell you I loved you the night before. I am a horrible person." Clove hung her head in shame.

"Hey, look at me." Cato gently grabbed Clove's chin with his thumb and index finger and forced her to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are a smart, beautiful girl. I love you and I am yours. When the time comes for you to accept my love, you will be mine. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of." You are a smart, beautiful girl. Where had she heard that? A voice echoed in her head. Her father. Her father had said that before he was murdered.

**_A small, dark-haired girl and a tall, dark-haired handsome man stood in a meadow. The small girl had a look of frustration on her face as she held a small, wooden knife in her hand. A target stood twenty feet away from her, with several small, ornate knifes sticking out of the ground and a knife hanging on to the very edge of the target before falling weakly onto the grass. "Ugh! I ca' do it! I'm so stupid!" The small girl wailed. She could of not have been more than seven. The tall man leaned down by her and took her chin with his thumb and index finger and forced her to look up. "Clove, you are a smart, beautiful girl. You just aren't doing it right. Flick it with your wrist, don't just chuck it. You have to pretend it is an extension to the hand." He murmured. He put his hand over the small, chubby one and helped it to flick the knife. It hit dead center. "See? Now you try by yourself." He handed her a strong, metal knife. The girl focused and flicked. She couldn't believe it. Her metal knife split the wooden one in half. She was extremely proud. The memory flickered off. All she could see what a splash of red and a scream. A familiar, little seven year old scream. _**

**__**"Clove, what's wrong? Are you ok? What's wrong with you?" Cato asked, putting his hand on her cheek. What's wrong with you. She knew who had said that right off.

**_The same dark-haired girl appeared in a room, looking several years older although the look of frustration stayed planted on her face. She put her hand on a sickly pale girl laying in a bed, looking more than slightly dizzy. "Oh, Samantha, what's wrong with you? Why won't you get better?" She fretted. The sick girl managed a smile and mouthed the words, "I love you." before the girl's eyes closed and did not reopen. Her ragged breathing stopped. A tear fell from the dark-haired girl onto the sickly girl's cheek. The dark-haired girl kissed the pale girl's forehead before carefully pulling a sheet over the sick girl's head. _**

**__**Clove came to a horrible conclusion. Everyone she loved died. She couldn't let that happen to Cato. She wouldn't.

"I want you to leave me alone." Clove muttered.

"What?! Why?!" Cato demanded, moving closer into Clove.

"Because you are clingy and I don't love you! You always clutter around me, and I hate it! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, pushing Cato away. She must protect him. Cato said nothing. He laid down and closed his eyes. He pretended to be asleep, but she could see tears rolling down his cheeks and staining a clover underneath his eye. The next day, they completely avoided each other. And now, he wouldn't come to her rescue. And Clove couldn't blame him. She was a horrible person. The pain increased in her temple, making it to where her body was spasming. "I love you, Cato." She breathed, before finally giving up to her dented skull. A cannon boomed.

Cato shuffled slowly over to Clove's dead body once Thresh and Katniss had gone. He knelt down to her side and felt her neck. She was still warm. He cried, kissing her slowly on her soft lips and then moving a distance away. He kissed the first three fingers of his left hand and held it out to the sky. He put down his fingers and did not look back once. Say good-bye to the real star-crossed lovers.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked it! I know it was bad, but I was bored and I really do love writing. So, read, review, and love it please and thank you.

-Lexington1289


End file.
